Friendship and Love
by entropist
Summary: A short story about how Hermione and Ron came to realize their feeling in my Harry Potter continuity, with the help of their best friend.


_This is set in my personal Harry Potter continuity. It's been started after reading Order of the Phoenix. so any inconsistency with canon comes from there. I personally chose to stick to it after Book 6 went out.  
This is just a short one, to read along with another piece, "Harry Potter and the Seal of Chaos".  
Hope you'll like it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowling's work. This is all for fun and none for profit._

**Friendship and … Love**

* * *

_Sixth year …_

* * *

She didn't know how it was different. But it was. Something had changed. Not in herself. There was nothing new in her attitude, or in her feelings. No it was something in him.

He had changed. Really slightly. But enough for her to notice. Of course she would notice. She knew him better than anyone else. Anyone, maybe except Harry. But she wasn't sure that Harry had seen something, this time. No, she was the only one who had seen the change. Who had seen that it as a new Ron. Another Ron.

Strange idea. A very curious prospect. The Other Ron.

What did it mean? Well, she couldn't explain it herself. But still she had to understand. Because that other Ron, she was sure, would change her life.

Hermione Granger was in the Library, as usual, of course, at this time of the year. But what was surprising was that she couldn't focus on the studies, today. It wasn't that the subject was hard. In fact it was more routine revision than actual work. She didn't need to stretch her brain to succeed in that test. Arithmancy was easy for her this year. No, she was distracted by something else.

Someone else, she corrected.

Ron.

Of course she had always suspected things. She had always known what she felt for her best friend. It was something like a crush, as far as she knew. It was something like chemistry's work. She felt good with Ron, not really knowing why. She was feeling more alive when bickering with him. It was a strange feeling. She felt like if they stopped to fight all the time, she would find life more boring than death itself.

Death.

That was it. That was what had changed. Hermione knew what had changed Ron. Death. It was Sirius. That had to be it. Of course.

She had noticed during the end of summer, while the Order of the Phoenix was trying to organize a real base in Grimmauld Place, in spite of Sirius' death. Harry was now the new owner of the House and he had donated it to the Order, not willing to get there again. Dumbledore had settled all security measures for him to stay at the Burrow, in August. But Hermione and Ron had met many times in Grimmauld Place, in July. Especially after the attack on Hermione's parents. Dumbledore had offered them shelter. In fact they were still there, while she was here.

And that was at that point of the summer that Hermione had seen a change in Ron. A slight change. That wasn't really clear for the others.

Ginny had laughed at her.

"Ron couldn't change even with a wand pointed at his heart," she had said.

But she was wrong. Hermione was astonished that she had seen something that even his sister had missed. Ron had gone a little graver. That wasn't obvious. He was still playing the light hearted. He was still countering any of her efforts to change his attitude toward work, elves… But he wasn't reacting the same way. He wasn't objecting on the elves freedom that creatures like Kreacher didn't deserve to be treated with respect. That would have been something that the old Ron would have said, because it would have been the first thing to come in his mind.

No, now, he was objecting that not one single elf of the Hogwarts Castle had accepted to be freed by her. And he was saying that with Dobby around, if they weren't convinced, that would mean they didn't want freedom. So why was she even bothering to go on?

And, deep inside, Hermione knew he was right. And she hated that. A situation where Ron would be right and she would be wrong.

But the fact remained that he was now bickering with her, yes, but with reasonable arguments. As if something was now pushing him to think hard on any thing he was about to say. And that was the change. Ron, in spite of all the facts pointing to the idea he was some kind of Peter Pan, was growing up.

And the fact brought with itself an idea that was a little scary. If he was growing up, maybe he could even achieve what she was despairing to see him do.

Maybe he will finally get the signs.

Hermione shook her head.

_Keep dreaming, Hermione_, she told herself_. You're pathetic. Maybe he's growing up, but still, why would he see you in a different way?_

She looked at her reflection in the window glass. Her hair was a mess, as usual. And she was looking tired. How could Ron find her attractive? She sighed. She wasn't taking care of herself. Ron was working on hormones these days. You couldn't expect him to get attracted by a bookworm like her, even if she was the best friend he had.

She sighed again.

_You're too much of a serious girl, Hermione,_ she told herself. _You're not even sexy._

_That seemed to be enough for Viktor,_ said another voice.

She felt a little tied on this one. Tied between glee and sadness. Viktor. He had found her attractive, even when he was seventeen and she was only fourteen. And later, he had said he was in love with her. He had even kissed her in the middle of Diagon Alley, in the end of August, when she had met him while shopping for her school supplies.

Her first kiss ever. And it had felt good, but nothing more.

She didn't feel that way. She wasn't in love with Viktor. He had taken that quite well, and he acted very adult on this disappointment. He didn't ask if there was someone else. All he cared about was that he didn't want her to reject him as a friend. He would always be there for her. She had been awfully flattered by this. A man like Viktor that would care for that insignificant Bookworm that Pansy Parkinson was constantly mocking. That was quite a revenge. The thought had even amused him, when she had mentioned it to him.

And now, she was facing the fact that she had pushed Viktor away not only because she wasn't in love with him. Even if she wasn't, that would have been nice to date him for a while. He would have liked that. But there was something more. And now she was sure about it.

It was Ron.

And she was a logical person. She had to act as she felt. But how?

A single name shot in her mind when she wondered what to do.

Harry…

* * *

"Harry?" asked Hermione. "Could I speak with you for a minute?"

Harry turned and smiled to her. She could see that he was still haunted by the sadness. That was a rough year for Harry Potter. Sirius was dead, and Voldemort was again plunging the country in darkness and terror.

"I could even give you more than one minute, Mione," he said, standing up from the couch of the Common Room to follow her out of the Common room.

She was glad he was here. Who else could listen to her objectively? She knew he was Ron's best friend, but she had the same place as Ron in his heart, she knew it. He could think the best way out of this situation. Hermione had considered talking with Ginny, but she was Ron's sister, she couldn't understand the way Hermione could feel for Ron.

"What news?" she asked, as they were heading to their favorite places in Hogwarts, the room of requirements.

"Well, I got word from Remus," said Harry. "Death Eaters are moving, cautiously, but not hidden enough. They're starting to get out of shadow to act in full day, now."

His voice had become a little graver. Hermione suddenly felt stupid. She was about to tell him about her love life, while he was dealing with a war outside this place. That was… so egocentric!

She had stopped walking. Harry turned to her and stopped as well.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked.

"I feel ridiculous," she said. "I'm usually the one who tell you to focus on the important matters and now I'm willing to talk about my little girl's troubles, while you have so much to deal with."

"Stop that, Mione," said Harry. "I need to talk about some light stuff, for a change, okay? I really need it. So if it is not about the War, it is quite welcome, in fact. Come on, get inside."

He opened the door of the Room of Requirements, and she preceded him with a smile. The room had turned as usual, when they were coming here to talk. A nice fireplace was in the middle, with some armchairs near it and a fuming tea pot on a small table. Hermione liked that place very much. It was easing her mind.

They settled in the chairs and Harry poured two cups of tea. Hermione took hers gratefully.

"So, what is it?" asked Harry.

Then he started to chuckle. Hermione looked at him, puzzled.

"Sorry," he said. "I don't feel at ease in the role of the advisor for my friends. That must have sounded awfully pompous, hasn't it?"

"Just a little," said Hermione, smiling. "But I know you can help me."

"Let me try a guess," said Harry. "You mentioned girl's stuff. Since I don't believe you would come tom me for _Girl's Stuff_, I'll understand it as teenagers stuff. You can't come to me and ask me for studies, since you're our living source of advice in that field. This isn't about your Prefect duties, since you manage very well. So I guess this has to do with boys. Am I wrong?"

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"You're becoming cunning, Potter," she said.

"I've learned from you," said Harry. "Okay, I'll try another guess. It's about Ron, isn't it?"

Hermione looked at him with round eyes.

"If you needed advice on the way to act toward boys, you could have asked anyone but me. I'm awful at the subject. You just take a look at my relationship with Cho."

"Still no sign of improving?" she asked, with a wince.

"There's nothing we can do," said Harry, with a sad shrug. "She is definitely jealous of you."

"Oh, Harry, I'm …"

"Don't start with the "sorry" line, okay? I don't care how beautiful Cho is. The fact remains I prefer staying friends with you than date her. She can't understand that I could want to do both. Forget about this. The point is I'm not the expert in romance. For that you have Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Susan Bones. If that is something serious, you will turn to Ginny, of course. But the only subject for which you can't turn to Ginny happens to be the only one in which I'm quite the expert… Ron."

Hermione smiled in defeat.

"So you know about that?" she asked.

"Well, I have my suspicions," said Harry. "Now, what am I supposed to know. Did he ask you out?"

"No," said Hermione.

"Okay, so you want to know how to act toward him," said Harry.

"Something like that, but I …"

"You like him," said Harry in her place.

"Well… er… yes," she admitted.

"When I say "like", I mean more than a friend," said Harry. "Are we clear on that?"

"You placed the conversation on the romance level," said Hermione. "I didn't thought we had left that."

"Okay, you're honest, that's a good point," said Harry, grinning.

"You're not surprised about it?" said Hermione, in awe.

"No," said Harry. "It's been going on since fourth year, right?"

"How can you know about…? Have you stolen my diary, Potter?"

Harry chuckled.

"No need to do that," he said. "Let me quote you, here. "Next time there's a ball, ask me first and not as last resort." That was pretty educating, you know. Ron didn't get it, but I did."

Hermione blushed slightly.

"Okay, I'm transparent to you, Potter," she said. "You will have your chance to tease me later. Now I need some advice."

"Depends on what you want, Mione," said Harry. "What are your plans regarding Ron."

"I don't know," said Hermione. "Maybe I'm just dreaming."

"Dreaming of _Ron_?" said Harry, smiling.

"Harry, please," said Hermione with a dark look, as he was laughing like mad.

"Sorry," he said, still chuckling. "So you fancy him… okay. That's settled. Now, what do you want to do about it?"

"Well, I don't even know if he…"

"Come on, Mione," said Harry, shaking his head. "You won't tell me that you can be that blind."

"Blind?"

"Hermione," said Harry patiently. "Ron is eyeing you almost since you got out of that petrified state of yours in our second year."

"But he's just acting the jealous guy, just like a big brother would…"

"No, Hermione," said Harry. "I'm the big brother, he's not."

"So you say I just go and tell him that I like him?" said Hermione.

"No way," said Harry. "That wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

"Because he won't believe it," said Harry.

"What?" she exclaimed. "He would call me a liar?"

"No he would think you're doing this out of pity or that you're doing some mistake," said Harry. "Some months ago, Ron was just an insensitive kid with trouble of insecurity, because he was in the shadow if his brothers. But you must have noticed he has changed lately."

"Yes, that's what made me realize full what I felt," said Hermione.

"Good to hear that," said Harry. "But his insecurities have grown in other fields, now. He's afraid of being unworthy. Unworthy of his prefect badge, of his Quidditch Keeper position, of his growing aura as my friend. He's also absolutely certain that you won't find him interesting other than as a friend."

"Idiot," said Hermione.

"Don't try to tell him that or he'll freak out immediately," commented Harry, with a smile.

"So if you believe I can't tell him and that he finds himself unworthy, he won't move as well," said Hermione. "Do you have an idea?"

"You have to find a way of pushing him to confess his feelings," said Harry.

"That's easy to say," said Hermione, sarcastically.

"Come on, Hermione," said Harry. "With your brains and me as an accomplice, you will surely get to find something, right?"

Hermione smiled at that.

* * *

Two hours later, they had finalized the elements of the plan of what Harry called "operation confession". Hermione didn't like the name of that. That sounded too much like some bad joke plan. But Harry wouldn't let go of that name. She was certain he was having quite a lot of fun with that. Maybe that was relieving a little on his tension. So that was doing some good anyway.

Hermione was sitting in the Astronomy Tower, waiting for Ron to show up. Harry was in charge of the set up. Hermione was sure he had hired Ginny as back up, now. And tomorrow, she would have to endure the remarks of her redheaded friend, no matter what the result would be.

The plan was simple: getting Ron into going looking for her, in an urge to see her. Then the rest was up to her.

Harry was supposed to tell Ron that Hermione was nowhere to be seen, and that they would split in teams to search for her. That was a little of a cruel game to play, but if that was the only way…

Harry would pretend to go searching the lower levels, while Ron would go to the Towers, starting with the Astronomy tower. And no mistake Ron showed up.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" he asked, when he found her.

He was a little out of breath.

"Well, of course, Ron, why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Harry said he didn't find you," said Ron. "We were searching the school for you."

"You got everyone on that?" she asked.

"No, just Harry and me," said Ron, finally catching his breath.

"Well, why didn't you just look at the Marauder's map?" asked Hermione, casually.

Ron looked at her, dumbfounded.

"er… I guess he didn't think about … that," he said.

"Oh, Ron, you were actually worrying for me?" she said.

"Well, yes," said Ron.

"That's nice, thanks," said Hermione. "But I was just here to think a little for myself, you know."

"Oh, okay," said Ron. "Now, why don't we get down, to tell Harry that I found you?"

"Why have you turned so serious, Ron?" she asked.

She had forgotten about the plan. She had forgotten about the way she was supposed to push him to confess his feelings. She had realized that he had been truly worried. And she couldn't stand that. But she needed to know about what had changed in him and what the reason for that change was. She wanted to know if she had seen right, if she still understood her best friend.

"What?" asked Ron, puzzled.

"Months ago, you wouldn't have gotten worked up like that because I wasn't around the common room," said Hermione. "You would have argued that I was probably in the library, buried in one book. Now, you get so worried…"

Ron could have protested. He could have laughed at her, making up stuff in her head. But he didn't. He looked at her and his face went grave.

"I've come to realize some things," he said. "And they scare me."

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"Sirius," said Ron. "When he died, I suddenly realized that we are involved in something awfully dangerous, and that this thing can get us very, very far."

"So you feel threatened?" she said.

"Yeah," said Ron. "But not directly."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"If people can die like that, even a gifted, strong wizard like Sirius, then anyone can. Dumbledore, Harry, me… you. And that freaks me out. Because a world where you die… Wow, I don't want to see that."

"Ron…"

"No please, let me go on," said Ron, walking to her, and sitting next to her at the window. "For the first time in my life, I can find the words, so let me go on. I know I can be rude. I know I can be stupid sometimes. Don't even think of denying it," he said.

"Well, sometimes," she said, smiling, softly.

"See? I knew it," said Ron. "But I also know that we may die out there. And I want you to know that I won't let them get to you. Not if I can help it."

Hermione put her hand on his.

"I know, Ron," she said.

"And Harry will do the same," said Ron. "But there's a difference between us."

"Ron, what…"

"Please, Mione," said Ron, asking her to let him go on. "I'm not the Chosen one, okay? I'm not the one who faces Voldemort each year. I'm not the one who has wielded Gryffindor's sword. Harry's a hero, so that's why he will protect you. That's the way he is. He flew to Ginny's rescue when he was only twelve."

"You went, too," said Hermione, trying to persuade him.

"Of course, I went," said Ron, with a half smile. "Gin is my sister. What kind of guy would I be if I didn't try to save my sister? But Harry he was just a friend… you see?"

"But you're brave, too," said Hermione.

"Yes, maybe," said Ron, doubtfully. "But this is no bravery to want to save you. It's like breathing. I don't even think when I do this. Because… because I can imagine my world without you. And what has forced me to change is that… in a way, I fear that we could be forced having to imagine a world without Harry."

"What?"

"I know, it's awful," said Ron, "but Harry is facing Voldemort. He can die in the fight. He can live, also. But I know that I can live without Harry, even if that would hurt like hell, and that hurt would last forever. But without you, I couldn't."

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes. The change was deeper in Ron that she had thought. But it wasn't only maturity. It was also a sort of wound. He felt like his life could end very soon. Being sixteen and considering losing his best friend was a terrible thing to face, and still he faced it. And in this mess, she seemed so important to him. She had no idea his feelings were so deep.

"I…" she began to say.

"I thought I would die when you were lying on that bed in the Hospital Wing, Mione," said Ron. "I had seen you petrified. And you weren't in a really good shape in the end of our first year. But last year… I was afraid of you dying without knowing what I feel for you, because I have been too stupid to face it. I was playing the fool, more or less willingly. And I didn't see the obvious."

"The obvious?" said Hermione.

Ron didn't say a word. Instead, he caressed her cheek so tenderly that Hermione shivered in delight. Then he bent down to her face and she suddenly felt his lips caressing hers. She felt a delicious vertigo take over her senses and she closed her eyes, giving into the kiss blissfully.

When Ron finally broke the kiss, she had still her eyes closed, and she smiled.

"I guess I got your point," she said.

Ron had a sad smile.

"Now, I know that I don't stand a chance…" he said.

"What are you talking about?" said Hermione, her eyes widening suddenly.

"Well, Viktor… Harry… you have so many great guys around you and sooner or later, they will notice that…"

"They will notice that I'm not available anymore," said Hermione.

It was Ron's eyes' turn to widen, and in that look, Hermione found a trace of the old Ron. She smiled sweetly and threw her arms around his neck.

"I thought you would never realize," she said.

"Realize what?" asked Ron, still stupefied.

Hermione didn't answer, and she only leaned closer for another kiss. This time she was giving it. And that was absolute magic! She felt her heart take off and soar for the moon over them. She had never felt that good.

She finally broke the kiss.

"Do you get my point?" she asked him.

Ron smiled, still a little confused, but looking quite happy.

"So you…"

"Why do you think I was making so many remarks on your tea-spoon sized emotional range?" she teased. "I was dying for you to notice me!"

"I had noticed you," said Ron. "But…"

"But not like that," said Hermione.

She knew that she was teasing him, that she was pushing him in the direction she wanted him to go, but she needed to hear the whole truth about how he felt. And that felt so good to hear. She would have to explain him later that she had a pretty good idea of how he felt.

"That's not true," said Ron. "I thought of you that way for a long time. But I was not bright enough to understand what it was. You were just getting on my nerves often, and when you weren't, I was wondering what you were doing."

Hermione smiled.

"So why didn't you do anything?"

"Well… You know… Viktor," said Ron. "I saw him kiss you."

Hermione's mouth fell open. He had seen it! She had no idea he had.

"I'm sorry about that, Ron," she said. "He just…"

"He kissed you," said Ron. "I thought that maybe you two would see each other in the year, but he didn't show up. So I was lost. I didn't dare to talk to you about that. Because I didn't want you to believe I was stupidly jealous like before."

"You can be such an idiot, sometimes," said Hermione, kissing him. "You're my adorable, sweet idiot! Viktor kissed me, yes, but I never had asked for it. Right after that we had a long, very long chat and we concluded that it was best for the both of us that we would remain friends."

"Why? I mean, he's…"

"He's nice," said Hermione. "I don't really care if he's the best Seeker in a century. I already am friend with two great Quidditch Players. I don't care if he's famous, because I live next to a living legend. And I don't care if he's charming or not, because I'm not interested. Because you're already here. That's all the charming stuff I need."

Ron looked at her for a long moment.

"So you were already interested in me?" he said, with a smile.

"Do I have to tell you that more than once?" said Hermione, leaning closer in his arms.

She kissed him again.

"Now will you believe me or not?" she said.

"I want to, but it seems too good to be true," said Ron.

"You can be so unsure of yourself, Ron Weasley," said Hermione, sighing. "It is cute sometimes, but it can become really annoying."

"Why is that?" asked Ron, teasingly.

"Because it made us lose so much time!" said Hermione. "You imagine that we could be together since the beginning of the term, now?"

"Well, as long as we are, now, I don't really care," said Ron. "What about Harry?"

"What's wrong with Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Did he know about you feeling like that for me?" asked Ron.

Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"Now I have some confession to make," she said.

* * *

Harry was sitting in an armchair, in front of the fire, still brooding over dark thoughts.

_You'd better not blow it, Ron_, he said. _Because I need some good news, mate._

He was in a really foul mood. The year wasn't going well at all. Each day news from Voldemort's moves were coming to the school. He was still haunted by the images of Sirius falling through that damned Veil. And to top off things, his relationship with Cho was now a definitive mess. Something more to bury and forget. The game of Quidditch between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had sealed the fate of their couple.

Harry sighed. That wasn't a good year.

In a way that was ironic. His second attempt with Cho had been a mess because of Hermione. Cho was so sure that he was in love with Hermione that she had shown no patience at all. At no time she would tolerate him to spend time with Hermione. Hell, she was his best friend! What was she expecting?

And now he had been a part of Hermione's plan to nail Ron. If that worked, and Cho learned it, that would maybe be a lesson. But still the fact was that now Harry was sure that it wouldn't work. They were too different. No, in fact he was too different. She was absolutely normal. That was the trouble, in fact. If he had been the regular teenager, he was sure that he and Cho would be running quite good. She was a Seeker, cute as hell. He was a famous Seeker, and he wasn't really ugly to look at. He thought himself to be funny when he wanted to. So that would have been a cute couple. Anyone would have envied them, in a normal world, if he was the regular boy.

But fact: he wasn't the regular boy. He was Harry Potter. He had that scar everyone was looking at. He had that past everyone knew of, some even better than himself. And he was bound to face Voldemort. So he had no time to be funny, to be nice and to try to have some fun. That was why Cho couldn't get his attention by any other way than making scenes.

It was partly his fault. And partly hers. Maybe they would fix up things after Harry would kill Voldemort. Because, now, Harry wanted to kill him. Or at least, get him out of the life of anybody. Because he wanted his life back. The life that Voldemort had stolen from him, when he had killed his parents to try and kill him. So he intended to win this fight.

And now, he needed some cheering up, because, so far, nothing was going the right way.

_So, please, mate, don't let this occasion pass you by_, he thought.

Of course he had seen that Ron was eyeing Hermione. Of course he knew Hermione had been in love with Ron for at least two years, now. The Yule Ball scene, where she was clearly satisfied in making Ron jealous. The constant bickering about Ron's lack of sensibility and lucidity. Those were the signs. Ron… that had been more recent. He had awakened this year. But Harry knew he had liked her since the very beginning of their friendship.

And now, if Ron was smart enough to jump on the occasion, what would happen to him? Would he still have a place in their life? If Hermione and Ron were together, maybe they would need some time on their own, and Harry would be left behind…

_Stop that right now_, Potter, _you don't even believe in that, _he told himself.

And thinking honestly, he didn't believe in that. He knew Hermione and Ron far too well. They had gone through so many things together. They had faced challenges that would have broken another friendship because of danger, of darkness and fear. But their friendship had endured this. And it was still here. They would never be parted. And Ron and Hermione would never push him aside to enjoy some comfort. They wouldn't need to. Harry would be really please to see them together.

_Don't blow your chance, Ron_, he thought again.

The Portrait hole opened and Harry turned to see his two friends enter the Common Room. They were beaming to each other and they were holding hands.

Harry had a little smile

"Alright," he said. "A good thing done, now."

They both jumped at that, not expecting to find him here. Harry looked at them and smiled.

"You!" said Ron, frowning. "You set me up!"

"You complain about this?" asked Harry.

"Yes! Because that means I owe you even more than I already owed you. You will ruin me, Potter."

Harry winked at Hermione.

"Glad to have helped," he said.

Hermione did let go of Ron's hand and went to hug him. Harry felt good at that touch, and he gave back the hug tightly. He had no idea of what was coming now for him, for them, but he knew what he wanted. Ron put his hand on his shoulder and the touch felt just as good as Hermione's. Harry smiled.

"I needed that," he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, slowly letting go of him.

"I was afraid that you two getting together would let me a little aside, you know," said Harry.

Harry raised his hand before they both could protest.

"But I know now that I won't," he said. "But you two just gave me the only good news I got for a long time. And I know I have something to fight for, now."

"You mean us?" said Ron, smiling.

"Yes, so you two can live out of trouble forever," said Harry. "What do you say about it, huh?"

"I buy that story, mate," said Ron.

"Okay, so we'll do what we must to make it real, right?" said Harry, smiling.

"We won't let you alone in this, Harry," said Hermione.

"Didn't you hear me, Mione?" said Harry. "I said "we". I'm not megalomaniac yet. That includes the both of you."

He extended his hand and Hermione took it with tears in her eyes. Ron put his hand over the two hands of his best friend and his girlfriend. Harry stayed silent for a long time. The moment seemed to freeze a little, and then it faded away.

"Of course, I'm sure I will have to do the most part, since you two will be busy playing the lovebirds, huh?" said Harry, suddenly grinning. "Or making out in the corridors…"

"You!" said Hermione, exasperated. "You're so…"

"I love you too, Mione," said Harry, starting to laugh.

"You got it, Potter," said Hermione, getting her wand out. "_Accio_ _cushions_!"

And she sent the whole of the Common Room's cushions straight at Harry. Harry went to ground to avoid collision, and that was the start of the most epic cushion fight in the whole history of Hogwarts…

After that, Harry didn't remember exactly who won that one. But he had a suspicion that Hermione had squashed him and Ron quite easily. Wands should really be banned in cushion fights.

* * *

_Seventh year…_

* * *

She was running faster than ever in her life. She had forgotten everything about rage and frustration. She had forgotten the stupid thing that was coming between them. She didn't care about anything.

She had to see him. He would need her.

She ran toward the Common Room. She could see that the faces were grim, all around. That wasn't surprising. They were all in grief for what had just happened. The Rebellion... Malfoy leading his cronies against the teachers, and opening a door for Death Eaters to try and kill the Teachers of the school… that was the worst event that she had ever faced. And now another horror was just striking her.

She almost bumped into someone. She avoided the collision only because the boy made three steps on the right just to avoid the shock.

"Sorry, Alec," she said.

"No problem," Alec Ramsay called back.

A fifth year. She had helped once or twice with lessons. He was nice, but discreet. How she could even remember his name in such a moment was a mystery to her.

But he knew what her hurry was. She had seen it at the grim face of his, and the sound of his voice. He knew. He had learned about it. So _he_ had to know as well.

"_Dragon tooth_!" she shouted, and the painting of the fat lady only swung open in time to let her rush through.

She emerged in the Common Room and stopped dead on the threshold. Harry was here, and he was holding a pale looking Ginny, who had collapsed on the floor, crying and weeping like she had never seen her before. Her heart was torn open by the sight of her friend in that state. But she fought back the tears. _Him_. She had to focus on _him_.

Harry raised horrified eyes to her. She could share his thoughts by looking into his eyes. He was hit right in the heart, now. And some curious mixing was building inside of him. Something between despair and rage. Between horror and fury. And worry... as she felt at the time.

But in herself, something was different. She was feeling the urge to see _him_.

"Where is he?" she asked urgently.

"I don't know," said Harry, tears in his throat. "He has gone out just after Ginny broke down."

"I have to find him," said Hermione.

And Harry nodded gravely. Hermione rushed out of the Common Room. And she ran in the corridors, trying to find signs of his presence. She almost ran into Pansy Parkinson but stopped before to send her to the ground. They exchanged a look that surprised Hermione. Pansy wasn't sneering. She wasn't triumphant. She looked sad, and sorry. And she hadn't that usual hostile look toward Hermione. Maybe the Rebellion had knocked some sense in her, finally.

"He's by the lake," said Pansy, her voice sounding strangely altered.

"Thanks," said Hermione starting to run again.

She almost jumped out the castle door, and she almost fell by walking down the stairs leading down to the Lake. And, mercifully, he was there!

She was relieved to see he hadn't plunged in the Lake, no matter how stupid that thought could sound. He was only sitting on the shore, staring at the horizon.

She stopped running and walked slowly toward him. She wiped the tears that had escaped her control. He needed her. She couldn't let him alone like that. Even if she was supposed to be still mad at him. She couldn't leave him without any help.

Not now that Percy was dead.

Hermione stood next to him for a long moment, staying silent.

"Go away," Ron said, his throat trying to stop the words.

"No," she said softly. "I just can't."

Ron raised his eyes to her and she met them. He looked like he was destroyed! The sight was too much. She fell on her knees, beside him and started to cry.

"I can't leave you, Ron," she said.

And Ron started to cry, as well. She pulled him into a hug, and he rested his head on her lap, crying freely now. She caressed his cheek, and they did nothing but cry for a long moment.

They had been parted for more than a month now. And they were both suffering like mad. She knew it. She knew what she felt and she knew the way he was looking at her. She had caught some looks from him. Especially during the Rebellion. She had been hit by the loss of Professor Bishop. She had created true ties with the Old teacher, and he had been killed. She had been about to collapse and she had seen he wanted to be near her, to support her. But she prevented him, because she had pushed him away before. Because she had been trying too hard. Trying too hard to change him, but that wasn't possible. She had wanted him to become more serious, more responsible. And she wanted him to become another Ron. But she couldn't do that. Because that wouldn't be the Ron she loved anymore. And Ron had refused to change. So their fights had become fiercer and nastier, until she had told him that she was better far from him.

It had been a lie, of course, but she had hurt him so much he had silently walked away.

And they hadn't exchanged three words during the last month. Not even during the Rebellion. They would have exchanged looks of worry and stuff like that, but no words. She hated herself to be so stubborn and she hated him to act that spitefully, but she still knew how she felt.

She missed him. Badly. It was like a wound constantly open.

She had hoped that he would do something toward her, after she had faced Malfoy on her own. Because he had spoken, at this moment. He had turned to her and said something that had caused her to hope again.

"Wow, that's why I love your style, Mione," he had said, with a smile that had reminded her of so many smiles he had given her during the time they had been together.

And now he was crying beside her. Her. Not beside that blonde idiot that was hanging out with him all the time, in the hope he would finally notice her. Hermione had been terrified to lose Ron for this Ravenclaw sixth year. She had confided in Harry, one night, and she had cried on his offered shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about that, Mione," Harry had said. "You're worth a thousand Dianas. Ron knows it. He still loves you."

"So why doesn't he…" she had sobbed.

"Say anything? Because it's you who pushed him away! How could he justify getting back at you like that? I'm sorry to say this, Mione, but you will have to make the next move."

And she had wanted to make it. But the news had been broken by a very sad Professor Flitwick, and here she was now, trying to comfort the young man she loved more than she had ever thought she could love, because his older brother had been killed. She hadn't had the time to act. But she couldn't be the distant one, now. He needed her to be at his side.

Ron had stopped to cry for a long moment, now. He was heavily breathing, his head still resting on his lap.

"Why him?" he said finally, making Hermione almost jump at the sound of his voice. "Why? He wasn't important. He wasn't even a spy for the Order. He wasn't some very important leader! Why did Voldemort kill him?"

"You got it wrong, Ron," said Hermione. "Percy was important, because he was your brother and because he was Molly's and Arthur's son. He was important because you cared for him and because Harry cared for him, too. He's trying to get to us through Percy."

"He's doing his job well," said Ron, darkly.

He stayed silent for a long moment.

"I can't, Hermione," he said. "I can't go on like that. Not if he can get to my family like that. I just don't know if I can bear another loss like that. If he was to hurt Ginny, or Bill, or…"

"He won't," said Hermione. "Harry won't let him. We won't let him."

"What if he gets to you?" asked suddenly Ron.

She couldn't reply to that.

"If you would die like this, I would, too," he said. "I know I would."

"Don't say this, Ron," said Hermione, tears coming to her eyes. "You won't die…"

"I'm afraid, Mione," he said. "I'm afraid I have lost you, I'm afraid I could lose you forever without you knowing…"

"I know, Ron," said Hermione, caressing his cheek.

"No, you don't, because I never told you," said Ron, suddenly rising. "I want you to know, before to think of anything else that could come between us."

He took his hand.

"I love you, Hermione," he said. "I know I never told you that properly, because I was afraid of not meaning it. But I do. I love you. I love you more than my life. I know that if you would die, my life would be devastated. So, I know that we're maybe not meant for each other, I know I can be a pest to be with, I know that maybe you will be better with someone else…"

"Stop talking nonsense, Weasley," said Hermione, suddenly putting a finger on his mouth. "I wouldn't be better with anyone. I love you, too, Ron. I know I've pushed you away, because I was trying to change you. That was my mistake, because to be honest I wouldn't love you if I changed you. This last month has been a hell to live for me."

She pulled him into a hug.

"For me too," said Ron, sighing deeply.

He then cupped her face with his hands and kissed her lips softly. She suddenly felt like the last month was disappearing. He was back! She wanted to enjoy the feeling, but something restrained her.

Percy. This wasn't the time for this.

Ron finally broke the kiss. He still looked sad, but he looked more peaceful, now.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione. "It's not the moment."

"There are no moments for this, Mione," said Ron. "I needed to tell you that, and to beg you never to leave me alone."

"I won't," said Ron. "But you're…"

"I'm what? Destroyed? Yes. In pain? Yes. But I didn't tell you that because I feel awful. I needed to tell you because what I have told you last year is still true. We can die tomorrow. And now I know it even more than ever. So if we die tomorrow, I will go with my heart safe with you, you hear me? I love you, and I will say it as often as I can, from here to any future we have left."

"Don't speak like that, Ron," said Hermione. "We will live through it. We will go out of this alive. I won't let you die after that wonderful thing you just told me. You won't leave me, Weasley, be sure of that. Never."

She had said that so fiercely, that she even caused him to smile lightly. But his face went grim again.

"I'm sorry I can't enjoy the moment," he said, tears suddenly coming to his eyes again.

"There will be a time for us, Ron," she said. "I promise you there will be. Now, you don't have to worry for me. I'll be fine. And I will stay at your side."

Ron hugged her again.

"I need you so much," he whispered.

"And I need you, too," said Hermione.

And Ron started to cry again, on her shoulder. They fell on the ground again, and at no time she did let go of him. She was holding him, tightly, sending him all the comfort she could. She was his comfort, now. She was the warmth around him. She was his support. And she felt like she was where she belonged.

She didn't feel good. This wasn't a time for feeling good. She was awfully sad because of Percy's death. She felt distraught at the thought of Mrs. Weasley hearing about her son's death. She couldn't tell how much she felt sorry for Ginny and her terrible pain.

No she didn't feel good. But she felt right. Because she was complete. There, with Ron. Even in a time a great distress, she was in her place.

"Let it go, Ron," she whispered. "Don't hold the tears."

And she started to cry herself. And they never let go of each other.

* * *

Ginny had finally fallen asleep. Harry looked at her, lying in the couch of the Common Room. He sighed deeply. Dean was asleep in an armchair next to her, his hand put over hers. Harry was relieved that he was already out of the Hospital Wing, so he could be there for Ginny. She needed his support more than ever in her life. And Harry hadn't been enough to comfort her, this afternoon.

Harry looked through the window. The sun was setting slowly over the Hogwarts' ground. The day had been awful. Everyone was depressed. Everyone except him. He wasn't depressed. He was furious. He was getting mad with anger and hate. Because his whole world was collapsing in front of his eyes. And all because of one man.

Voldemort didn't want to cover his trails by Percy's murder. The warning Percy had sent to stop the rebellion hadn't been enough to stop the plan. Only Harry and Snape had been enough to stop the Slytherin to take over Hogwarts. But Percy was close to Harry. Voldemort had only seized a chance to hurt him through the people he loved.

Now Harry was resolved to kill. If the prophecy required form him to kill Voldemort, then so be it. Harry didn't care about his survival anymore. All he wanted was to get the world rid of this monster. Voldemort should be dead for years, now. It was time to set back the things into their regular course.

So now Harry was ready to fight. And at their next encounter, no matter what the cost could be, Voldemort would die.

Harry could almost hear the voice of his parents and of Sirius, telling him not to surrender to hate. But he didn't pay attention to them.

Some noise made him turn to the Common room entry. Hermione and Ron entered the room, holding hands. They weren't smiling. Ron was walking slowly, almost dragging his feet. Harry suddenly felt that huge dark abyss under his own feet. That terrifying void that was threatening to swallow him if he surrendered to that hate burning inside him. If he turned into the revengeful man he felt like, he would lose those two people. And they were more important than revenge... more important than Voldemort.

The cost was too much. Voldemort had to be stopped, but the most important or Harry was for his friends to be safe. And so far he had failed to that mission. He hadn't been able to protect Percy. He slowly walked to Ron. Ron looked at him for a short moment, and then he threw himself into his arms, sobbing on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ron," said Harry, in a whisper. "I'm so sorry."

Ron didn't say anything. Harry felt guilt in him. His best friend had lost his brother because of him. Because of this fight between Harry and Voldemort.

"I won't fail you again," Harry said. "I won't let him hurt anyone in your family again. Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, Harry," said Ron, his voice hoarse, but truthful. "Percy died because of Voldemort, not because of you. I won't hear anything," he added before Harry could protest.

He let go of Harry and Hermione came to wrap her arms around his waist. Ron closed his eyes as if simply enjoying the feel of her against him.

"You are not to blame, Harry," said Ron. "Voldemort is to blame, no one else. Not even Percy for having turned from the family. Voldemort did that. So I don't want you to say you're guilty, okay?"

Harry nodded.

"We will get him, Harry," said Ron. "Just promise me he won't win."

"He won't," said Harry.

"Ron?" called the weak voice of Ginny, from the couch.

Ron rushed near his sister.

"I'm here, Gin," he said. "I'm right here."

Ginny started to sob again and Ron softly took her in his arms.

"Let it go, sis," he said. "Don't fight the tears."

Hermione walked closer of Harry and Harry passed his arm over her shoulder.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Awful," said Hermione. "I mean… Percy…"

"I know," said Harry, nodding. "But you… how do you feel?"

"I will be fine," said Hermione, truthfully. "He needs me, and I can help him."

"So you two are …"

"We always were," said Hermione. "We were just too stupid to realize it. I will be here for him. And I will be here for you, Harry."

"I know," said Harry. "This is one of the rare things I'm sure of. You, Ron and me… together, no matter what happens."

"Exactly," said Hermione.

"Thank you," said Harry.

"For what?"

"For bringing some certainty in my life," said Harry. "I need it badly, these days."

Hermione only leaned closer to him, as they watched Ron do his best to comfort his little sister.

"Me, too, Harry," she said. "Me, too."

* * *

_Four Years later…_

* * *

She didn't know how it was different. But it was. Something had changed. Not in herself. There was nothing new in her attitude, or in her feelings. No it was something in him. It wasn't the first time she had that impression.

It wasn't worrying her. It wasn't as if she felt he wasn't caring for her anymore or something like that. No it was that she had caught some strange looks from him lately. He would only smile and shift a little, but he was still looking at her. It was a weird attitude for him. He would have argued that he wasn't staring, or he would have said that she was paranoid, just for the fun of seeing her getting nuts. That would have made him laugh.

But he didn't tease her too much lately.

She started to get suspicious on that.

They were dining together, on the street of Diagon Alley, in the Waving Wand restaurant. He had said he would buy her the dinner. No practical reason. Just the will of it, according to him. That also was strange. She had usually to push him to take her out.

Their relationship was going on for years now.

They were both having a place of their own. He was living in the new wing of the Burrow, built on the money he and the twins had made recently. She was having her flat in London, near the Ministry where she was working now. That was a cozy situation. Of course they were seeing each other almost everyday. She would drop by the Burrow for the night or he would stay at her place. They didn't care too much about that.

But something was telling Hermione that the situation was about to change.

"So?" she asked.

"So what?" said Ron.

"Well, will you tell me the motive of that romantic dinner? And don't you ever try to argue with me Ron! I know you too well. Maybe you thought a dinner was needed, maybe you want to use it for something, but I know you wouldn't take me out like that for no reason at all."

"You don't like the evening?" asked Ron, a little offended.

"I love the evening, Ron, but I know there's something behind this. You can't fake too long with me."

"I don't fake anything," said Ron with a smile. "Alright, I'll tell you something. I didn't do anything wrong, so this is not for getting forgiven. At least I didn't do anything wrong that I know of. So, this is no penance dinner. I don't want anything specific from you, nor a favor or anything like that. So this is no bribery dinner. So what do you think?"

"Okay, you want to play with me?" said Hermione. "This not our anniversary…"

"No, it's in two weeks and three days," said Ron.

"Glad that you remember that," said Hermione, with a chuckle. "So unless you want to propose to me, I don't get it. But it's not it, is it?"

"Wow, that's a definitive opinion," said Ron, laughing.

"Well, you didn't care about that for four years that we're together," said Hermione, a little hesitantly. "Why would you now?"

And suddenly a thought shot through her mind. What if he wanted to marry her? And what if she had blown his surprise?

That was the only question, in fact. Because she knew her answer to any proposal from him, already. Of course she would say yes, and she would be the happiest woman alive. But he didn't mention the subject seriously in months, almost years. He had brought it up only some weeks after the final defeat of Voldemort, as they were leaving the school.

"Do you see your future with me?" he had said.

"I think so," she had answered, smiling. "A beautiful future full of love and fight."

"I'm sure about the last part," had said Harry, from the other side of the compartment.

"Shut up, Potter," had said Ron.

But apart from that question, he had never gotten closer of the marriage concept.

And what if he was willing to, now?

"Ron?" she asked.

He only smiled.

"You have noticed I've been rather thoughtful lately," he said. "Looking at you and all."

"Yeah, I've seen that," said Hermione.

"I was like this for a reason, you know," he went on. "It's because all is almost done, now."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I mean that you have your career well on its way in the Ministry now," said Ron. "And I just got out of the training program to enter the active agents of the Order. And now we will have a real "life", you know."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, still a little confused.

"I mean that we're not kids anymore," said Ron. "Your studies are over, and so are mine. We have two steady careers ahead, and we're still in love with each other."

"Yes, we are," she said reaching out for his cheek with her hand.

"So now, I was thinking of getting that love on the same level as the rest of our lives, you know."

"The same level?"

"Something serious and no child play anymore," said Ron. "So what do you think?"

"Well, I don't really see the point, Ron," said Hermione.

"You mentioned the point earlier," said Ron. "Don't tell me I succeeded in confusing you so you forgot that you had blown my little surprise?"

Hermione jumped at the echo of her own mind, and then a huge delightful shiver ran thought her, as she came to realize what he meant. And when Ron got on one knee to hold out a little box to her, she thought she was about to cry. She saw the diamond ring that was inside of the box and she thought she had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" he asked with a timid smile.

Hermione couldn't fight the tears anymore. She was staying motionless, trying to get a grip on her nerves. Ron started to look worried, still kneeling on the floor.

"Of course, you big idiot!" she said, falling on the ground to join him on her own knees.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him wildly. She had never acted that passionate in public before, she was aware of that. But she couldn't help it. Ron beamed at her and passed the ring to her finger.

"I love you," he said. "And I know I always will."

"I love you too, Ron," she said. "And I will marry you."

She was giving the appropriate answer now, after her awful outburst. But Ron didn't seem to mind that.

"How was it?" he asked with a smile.

"That was perfect, love," she said. "You even got me on this one."

"You scared me when you said that I was never going to propose you," said Ron.

"You managed it like never before, honey," she said, torn between tears and laughter. "So we will get married? Who else knows?"

"Ginny knows," said Ron. "She helped me to choose the ring."

"You didn't even told Harry?" she said, in awe.

"No, I didn't," said Ron. "I wanted the announcement to come from the both of us."

"How long have you been planning this?" asked Hermione, while Ron helped her on her feet again, and while the customers of the restaurant were still applauding.

"Three weeks," said Ron. "That was quite hard to hide, trust me."

"You can be really amazing, you know," said Hermione, kissing him again.

"I got that from Mum, and some from you," he said.

"So Harry doesn't know?" she asked.

"Nope," said Ron.

"What about getting there and making him the first to know?" she offered.

"Well, we could finish the dinner first," said Ron. "I paid for it, already."

"Sure, we can," said Hermione, laughing.

She knew he didn't care about the restaurant's note. And she didn't either. But that was an excuse to share that magical moment between just the two of them. Just them… and their love.

* * *

Harry was watching some Muggle stuff on TV. He had given up on the hope of understanding the interest of that thing he was looking at. People locked in a studio that looked like a flat, with hundreds of cameras pointed on them. And doing nothing more than chatting, arguing, even sometimes getting laid.

Well… That was a new kind of stuff. Boring in direct live… Harry didn't wonder about being a wizard. He just couldn't get Muggles.

He was saved from this pathetic stuff by his doorbell. Usually, he would have sent the one ringing at his door at ten in the evening straight to hell. But now, anyone would be welcome after that. Maybe that was Sophie, coming to try again to gain him. He didn't feel in the mood for that. They were far better off each other. He just hoped she would get it once forever.

The doorbell rang again, furiously.

"Yes, I'm coming!" said Harry, impatiently. "Easy… It's ten and you expect me to…"

He opened and found himself facing Hermione and Ron. They were both beaming like never before and holding hands. The look on their face had just cut his sentence down. Harry looked at them for a long moment. And then he smiled.

He had done it. Ron had finally spoken. And he had proposed. Harry was no Seer or anything of the sort. But he could see him in dress robes in a near future…

He winked at his friends.

"Come in, I must have a bottle of champagne in here," he said.

"He's annoying, when he knows everything like that," said Ron, gloomily.

"Yes, he is," said Hermione.

"Yes, I love you too, guys," said Harry, heading for the kitchen. "Oh, and congratulations."

Ron and Hermione burst into excited laughter. When Harry got back with the bottle of champagne, Hermione threw herself in his arms. He welcomed her with a kiss on the forehead.

"I admit that I didn't expect it that soon, but I'm really glad for the two of you," he told her.

"We wanted you to be the first to know," she said.

"Before your families? Wow, I'm honored!" said Harry, smiling.

"Aww, C'mon, Harry, you're family!" said Ron, laughing.

And that was true.

No, at no time he would feel like the third wheel. He wouldn't ever be parted from those two, especially not if they were marrying. They would always be three. The only difference was that it wouldn't be one and one and one, but two and one. And he knew that the two would never push him aside. He knew them too much for that. Maybe he would get lucky enough for them to become four and have the same friendship with whoever he would find.

"You'll be on my side or hers?" asked Ron.

"Well, it depends," said Harry. "For the wedding I'm afraid I'll have to be on your side, Ron. Sorry, Mione. Now in the bickering… Well, I will always be on the winning side."

"Harry!" protested Hermione, laughing.

"That is you, dear," said Harry, winking.

"Hey! I can win sometimes," said Ron.

"That still remains to be seen," said Harry. "You never outsmarted that lovely future wife you have here."

"Well, I have to confess he just did tonight," said Hermione.

"The only and last exception to the rule," said Harry.

"We'll see, mate, we'll see," said Ron.

And unfortunately for Ron, and apart from a few exceptions, Harry never saw more that a handful of victories on Ron's side in the bickering of the Weasley couple. And he was there to witness most of them. From the wedding ceremony when he was among the best men to the birth of their first child, when he was the godfather of the wonderful Lily Minerva Weasley. From that night when Ron proposed to his own wedding, when Ron would be the Best man. And beyond that… he would always be there to witness the life and love of his two best friends.

Nothing could tear the amazing trio apart. And Harry, standing in his living room, watching the happiness of Ron and Hermione, felt lucky.

They were the most amazing friends a boy raised in a cupboard under some stairs could have dreamed of. They were the very symbol of that life that had been given to him. That life he had to fight for against the most evil man ever born.

To see Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger engaged had been definitely worth the fight.

"Okay," said Harry. "What about that cup of Champagne?"

"I won't refuse that," said Hermione, smiling.

Harry served the three cups, and they clinked them together.

"Here's to you, pals," said Harry. "To Friendship and Love."

"To Friendship and Love," said Ron.

"To Friendship and Love," said Hermione, with a moved smile.

* * *

THE END…


End file.
